The Path to the Future
by AmrodAegnor
Summary: Post-R2 Fic. Revolving around Kallen and Suzaku as Main Character. Kallen's life is turned upside down in the last episodes of R2. Now she has to move on, but will she be able to overcome the past and stand up again? Will she find her path to the future


**The Path to the Future**

Rating: T, may change later

Pairings: Kallen/?, Suzaku/? (nono, i wont reveal that until later on, would ruin the fun would it?)

Disclaimer: This story is fictional, i don't claim any rights for Code Geass or anything related to this title.

Warning: I'll mostly follow the official line of plot (meaning, elements like the Geass and Character Pasts will stay the same), but not to 100%. I might change minor things, add scenes in the past or some characters might at time be different than in the original story. This fanfic has Kallen as the main character (it will follow Suzaku's view sometimes, when Kallen isn't around), so people who don't like her should stay out. ;P

I hope you enjoy reading. =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turn One: Day of Execution

Betrayal. Despair. Hope. Remorse. Love. Hate. You would think, if someone felt all of those things at the same time, he would go mad.

_Well, that might actually happen, _Kallen thought, _one of these days I could just lose my sanity and go crazy._

She was alone in a cell, like Toudou and a few others. The rest got arrested together in two cells. She didn't really wonder about it, though. After all, they were the leading heads of the Black Knights. Maybe the persons responsible thought, if they put them together in a cell, they could plan to escape or revolt.

_Escape. Hah…it's stupid to even think about it. And even if it were possible…for what? To get caught again? To make a pointless act of rebellion with just two or three people against all of Britannia? Sure…we did exactly that all the time, but…now that the leader is gone…no, not gone…more like defected to the enemy side. He betrayed us…where is the point of rebellion now?_

Her thoughts once again reached the one thing, she didn't want to think about…him. Inside the lonely cell she had much time to think, many things to consider, many memories to relife. Some of them were clear, others were still a puzzle which didn't make sense, because there were so many missing and unmatching tiles. And the thing that made the least sense of it all was him…

*Knock, knock*

The sudden noise interrupted the dark chain of thoughts. It was this late already? She really lost her sense of time in here. She didn't bother to stand up or answer. It wasn't necessary anyway. A small flap gate inside the door opened and one of the guards handed the food through. She still didn't reach for it, nor did she look at it.

_I don't feel like eating, thanks. Well…at least it's not that bad. Actually, it tastes rather good for prison food. Maybe the guards were ordered to treat their prisoners well…why…I don't know. It doesn't make sense._

She had thought of refusing to eat, of starving herself to death. But in the end she couldn't do it. If she died, she wanted to do it with at least some honor. She always thought, that the most possible death for her was on the battlefield. But now…execution…sitting inside a cell, awaiting the inevitable.

_Not the best way of dieing, huh? __But, oh well, soon it's finally over…I've given up living long ago…living…live on…_

Live on…once again her thoughts reached that point. That point, she couldn't figure out.

_Why? Why did you tell me to 'live on'…did you really mean that? Or did you just find another good way of torturing me…like playing with a trapped rat…playing with a chess piece…a piece…using me…using us like that…_

Tears formed in her eyes…she blinked them away.

_No…I won't succumb to it…I won't fall into your trap again…I'll stand straight until the very end!_

Or at least, that's what she told herself…in reality, she was falling the whole time…falling into a maelstrom of darkness…running around in circles, with no hope of finding a way out.

_I hate it. I hate sitting here, doing nothing, but eat, sleep and think. I hate…you…but…can I really, really hate you? I don't know anymore…I'm too tired…tired of everything. Guess I'll just go to sleep until tomorrow…tomorrow…the day of execution._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun high into the sky blinded her eyes. The long imprisonment had made them sensitive to light. It was hard to get used to it again, and when she started to see things around her, they were nearly there. She was standing on a long platform, bound onto a pole behind her. To her left was Toudou, to her right Yoshida. She looked around. There were many people standing behind the fences, watching the procession driving by.

And to the left, a little further away was him. The Emperor. The Tyrant, who enslaved thousands to his will. The king, that ruled the world. The person, the world hated the most. She avoided looking in that direction. It was just painful to look there. She thought, she would break, if she looked into his eyes. Into this cold eyes…She looked around a second time. Then something came to her mind.

_Isn't this the place? The place, where it all began? Where Zero showed himself to the world the first time? Why here?_

Something about it bothered her…like a small bumping in her head…trying to give her a hint…but she couldn't figure out, what it was.

All of a sudden there was silence. The people chattering and the fanfare of the parade went silent. Then, people started to point at something to her right. She followed the direction of their looks and saw…

She twinkled. Did she really see that, or did her mind play tricks on her? No, the people were seeing it too, so it had to be real.

_What's this? What's going on? This is…!_

"Zero?" she shouted out in disbelief, "It can't be…Lelouch is right there!"

She looked left, looked at him the first time since a long time…at his face, which showed…shock! His eyes were wide open, he seemed to be really shocked.

_Why?_

Her mind began spiraling again, her head began to hurt. She was asking herself the same thing over and over again…Zero couldn't be here, because Lelouch was Zero. And Lelouch was standing right in front of her eyes! The most of the Black Knights were here too, bound like her, or back in the prison. There was nobody left, nobody who could take that mask.

Unless…unless…then it clicked. She could almost hear the puzzle scrambling together with brute force inside her head. Her eyes widened.

"No…could it be…what Lelouch tried to achieve was…"

She were unable to end that thought. Her head was screwed up. More and more parts came flying, putting themselves together. Her heart rate increased.

_Can it really be? Can he really be planning to…to…do THAT?_

Everybody's surprise and shock disappeared. Suddenly everything seemed to happen a lot faster. Zero began running, evading the bullets shot at him in a graceful, energetic manner. Jeremiah attempted to stop him, but Zero just jumped over him. He reached the throne, evading a bullet shot from the Emperor and slashed the pistol in the Demon King's hand away. Then he drew his sword…and time seemed to freeze.

_He is going to…no…why…why did my heart stop beating…why is my head throbbing…this is…what I wanted…what everybody hoped for…that the Demon King dies…that the world was freed of his reign…I want it to end…I want to be free again…I…I…no…no…that's wrong…after all…I don't…I don't want him to die…NO!_

"STOOOP!" she screamed, but it didn't break through all the noise. She didn't know that some of the others tied up thought the same way, she didn't hear their voices, didn't see their faces. She could only see that sword…stabbing the evil tyrant. The moment branded itself into her eyes. The Emperor fell forward, onto the shoulders of Zero. For a moment it seemed that they exchanged words. Then Zero withdrew the sword and stepped aside.

Lelouch's body toppled over, made a salto, landing on the bottom of the car, slipping down, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The body stopped in front of his sister. Nunnaly did something, but Kallen couldn't follow her movements. She could only see the blood and the body lying there. She didn't know if he was still alive or already dead. She began to sweat, her heart beating faster than ever, her throat was dry.

"It can't be…this is…", she heard Toudou speaking to her left. He sounded, as if he realized something. Kallen knew what it was.

_He mustn't say it. He can't say that name here. Not now…it's no good!_

"_It's Zero", she interrupted him. Tears formed in her eyes yet again, but she blocked them away. "That's…Zero!"_

Toudou looked into her eyes. His mouth closed. He understood. He was a brilliant strategist after all. Kallen looked away. She didn't dare to look at the scene again. Everything seemed to get bigger around her. She lost herself in the growing world. Cornelia, Viletta and several others stormed out of a nearby building, but Kallen could hardly manage to see. Her brain went numb. Somebody untied her hands and set her free. Kallen staggered forwards, standing became harder and harder. She couldn't breathe anymore. Then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments: Next Chapter will be out this weekend, then the chapters will come out in 3-7 day intervals. It depends on how much time I can spare between my studies and where I spend my weekend days.


End file.
